Questionário de personagens e a história de um
by Kirukato
Summary: Esse é um projeto que eu fiz com a ajuda de um amigo que deu a ideia de juntar meus principais personagens e imaginar uma situação em que todos tivesse de responder ao questionário de um repórter. Se alguém resolver fazer o mesmo me avisem.
1. Chapter 1

Personagens:

1-Ira ( Mora na Terra, é de uma raça desconhecida não é humano , melhor amigo da Lina, cara maluco, é teleportado para outro mundo com amigos da escola varias vezes, se apaixona por uma barda chamada Cristal, ela morre em um acidente, há uma guerra e ele fica preso no mundo, ele é resgatado pelos amigos depois de 300 anos nesse mundo, adora bananas e não tem nada contra o Lion)

2-Lina (Terrestre, melhor amiga do Ira, prima do Lion, vai com o Ira da primeira vez que eles são teleportados, ela consegue voltar sem querer para a Terra e não participa da guerra no outro mundo, desenvolve um laço magico com o Ira que a faz sentir tudo que ele sente, graças a esse laço é capaz de voltar e resgatar o Ira)

3-Darian (Meio-elfo, teve uma vida feliz em uma vila elfica no meio de uma floresta até o dia em que um demonio matou toda a sua família, desde então busca vingança e se tornar o maior necromante de todos, acaba conhecendo Ira e os outros na segunda vez que eles vem ao mundo dele, os ajuda na grande guerra)

4-Tayce T. (Humana, é a primeira terrestre a ser teleportada a outro mundo, infelizmente acaba se tornando uma vampira, ela era má e tentou matar o Ira e seus amigos, mas acaba se apixonando por ele e fica boa ao relembrar seus tempos na Terra, não participa da grande guerra, mas encontra o Ira no que restou da cidade depois dela)

5-Lion (Cara muitissimo rico, mais rico do que você pode imaginar, nem o Riquinho chega perto da fortuna dele, é primo da Lina, odeia o Ira mais do que qualquer coisa do mundo por que ele é popular e faz amizades com todos, acaba indo com o Ira da segunda vez que ele vai para o outro mundo, acaba se aliando com os inimigos e foi um dos precursores da guerra ele não é mal, só muito burro, acaba escapando dela por pouco, não vai resgatar o Ira e tenta atrapalhar os outros que o fazem)

6-Elenna (garota normal que simplismente é perdidamente apaixonada pelo Ira, um dia ele vai até a casa dela ela é a irmã mais nova de um dos amigos do Ira e numa conversa acaba revelando o que sente ao Ira, ele promete namorar ela quando ela for mais velha, já foi ao outro mundo mas acha que foi apenas um sonho devido ao beijo que p Ira lhe deu)

Rep: Qual a cor de seus cabelos?

1-Vermelhos com duas mexas roxas.

2-Huhahuauhauhauha, vermelhos cor de sangue. Sou ruivinha. XD

1-Baka. Da uma panelada nela

3-Negros.

4-Brancos, já faz séculos que eu me esqueci as cores verdadeiras deles...

5-Meus belos cabelos são castanhos, muito melhores que o desse infeliz do Ira... Risada demoníaca

6-Eu sou loira.

Rep: Qual a cor de seus olhos?

1-Eles são vermelhos, mas quando fico estressado eles ficam amarelados.

2-Azuis.

3-Negros.

4-Um negro muito opaco, quase cinza.

5-Eles são castanhos também. Nada de mais, mas pelo menos não são esquisitos como o de certa pessoa.

6-Eles são azuis, mas tenho lentes de contato vermelhas pra combinar com o Ira... 0

Rep: Qual seu tipo de sangue?

1-Pow, sei lá... Provavelmente tipo KWXZL

2-Ei, esse tipo de sangue não existe!

5-Huhauhahuahua, gente burra é foda...

6-Áh, não chinga ele, ele é de outra raça. E é bem melhor que você. .

3-Meus pais nunca falaram.

4-Eu não tenho sangue.

5-Aff, tipo O-

2-Hehe, eu sou igual ao meu priminho, tipo O-

6-E eu sou A+

Rep:Qual o seu filme favorito? Por quê?

1-Brilho Eterno de uma mente sem lembranças, porque combina com minha mente e também Moulin Rougue, pois era o filme favorito de minha amada Cristal, e a história é tão linda como ela...

5-Aff, la vem o bebe chorão...

2-Pow primo, não zoa o Ira não, ele é meu melhor amigo. O meu filme favorito é Alice no Pais das maravilhas.

6-Por quê?

2-Porque quando eu viajei com o Ira pro outro mundo me senti como ela...

3-Não vejo filmes.

4-Também não

5-V de Vingança, pois um dia ainda vou me vingar do Ira por ser tão popular. .

6-Todos os que o Ira gosta. **0**

Rep: Se você tivesse que se comparar a um personagem de videogame, qual seria?

1-Sephirot... Eu adoro ele, ele é o mais legal de todos os vilões.

2-Baka, é pra dizer o que você mais combina.

1-A tá. Tem algum maluco, se tiver pode escrever ai que eu sou ele.

2-Eu não sei. Pensando

3-Não jogo videogame.

4-O Dante, por que ele é um vampiro muito legal.

5-Eu gosto do... Lina berra que já sabe, ninguém ouve a resposta dele

2-Eu gosto da Rikku do FFX, ela é super engraçada e companheira, assim como eu.

6-Eu pareço com a princesa Peach ou com a Zelda, porque sempre sou salva pela pessoa que eu mais amo, o Ira, assim como elas sempre são salvas pelo amado delas. sonhado acordada

Rep: Se você tivesse que praticar algum esporte, qual seria?

1-Antes de viajar pra outros mundos eu fazia basquete, mas agora não faço nada... Mas tenho vontade de fazer circo, lá é tudo muito louco.

2-Eu faço futebol, vôlei, basquete, handbaal... Abre lista de modalidades de esportes que ela faz

3-Não preciso de esportes.

4-Eu fazia balé antes de virar vampira, eu realmente gostava daquilo, mas acho que agora nenhuma escola vai me aceitar. TT.TT

6-Coitada, eu faço balé também. Se quiser eu treino com você.

4- Não precisa... Mas mesmo assim obrigada... .

5-Eu faço Basquete, e muito melhor que o Ira.

2-E da última vez que você jogou com o Ira e perdeu de 300 a 1?

5-Hã? ... Corado Me recuso a responder a essas calunias...

Rep:Quando você vai dormir, você veste alguma roupa?

1-Visto meu pijama verde. Aquele que minha amada me deu.

5-Que viadajem, dormir de pijama...

2-Não zoa ele não, foi a Cristal que fez aquilo. E seu pijama de ursinho também não é nada melhor.

5-Úááááá, para de ficar contando minha vida...

2-Então, eu não uso nada...Olhar sensual

3-Eu durmo com a roupa que uso durante o dia.

4-Eu não durmo, logo não preciso de pijamas...

5-Eu uso um pijama rosa.

Rep:Complete essa frase: "Se eu pudesse criar meu próprio mundo..."

1-Minha amada Cristal nunca morreria e... Começam a falar e não dá para ouvir

2-Eu iria me divertir todo dia com meus amigos, principalmente com o Ira... 0

3-O maldito demônio que matou minha familia estaria morto, meus pais ainda estariam vivos, meu exercito de mortos-vivos dominasse o mundo, eu seria o maior necromante de todo o universo e todos seriam elfos vivendo em uma floresta cheia de animaizinhos fofinhos...

6-Você gosta de animaizinhos, que fofinho.

3-A... deixa pra lá. Vai embora

5-Eu seria o ser mais poderoso de tudo e existiriam milhões de clones do Ira pra eu poder ficar matando eles toda vez que eu quisesse. Risada maléfica e demoníaca

6-Eu viveria em um castelo com meu amado Ira e nós teríamos varios filhinhos. 0

4-Eu não estaria morta e minha filha com o Ira teria nascido antes...

2-Você tem uma filha com o Ira? Ira, por que você não contou isso antes?

6-O Ira tem uma filha ? Começa a chorar TT.TT

1-Calma gente. Lembra quando eu fiquei preso no outro mundo sozinho. Então, a Tayce voltou pro campo de guerra e me acho chorando sobre o corpo da Cristal, ai ela me apoiou e eu vi que ela não era má como a gente pensava. Ai os anos foram passando...

2-Anos, mas so passaram 5 dias antes da gente conseguir voltar pro mundo que você tava.

6- TT.TT

1-Mas vocês estão se esquecendo que lá o tempo corre diferente. Lá se passaram uns 200 anos mais ou menos.

2-E como foi que você não envelheceu?

1-Algo a ver com a minha raça. E so por causa disso nasceu nossa filha.

6-Hahãm. Além de linda ela é meio vampira e meio raça desconhecida do Ira.

7-Papai, mamãe. Uma garotinha fofinha e kaway surge do nada no colo do Ira

Rep: Qual seu estilo de roupa?

1-Eu gosto de roupas verdes e meio largadas, isso serve?

7-Eu gosto de me vestir que nem meu pai.

2-Eu gosto de roupas bonitas e de grife.

3-Roupas pretas.

4-As minhas antigas roupas, não preciso trocar. Elas estão sempre limpas.

5-Hauhahuhauuhauha, minhas roupas são criadas por costureiras que trabalham pra mim fazendo tudo o que eu quiser usar, tudo melhor que as do Ira. Evil

2-É bom ser de familia rica. **0**

6- Para de chorar Eu gosto de roupas bonitinhas.

Rep: Qual sua comida preferida?

1-Bananas e pipoca saca um pacote de pipocas do meio do nada e começa a comer

7-Eba, pipoca. Você também podia por um sangue pra ficar com um gosto bom papai.

1-Desculpa filha, mas você sabe que eu não bebo sangue.

4-É filhinha, você tem os nossos gostos reunidos, você gosta tanto de pipoca quanto de sangue.

2- Eu gosto de chocolate.

3-Saladas, não mataria um animal pra comer sua carne.

5-Caviar e salmão. Ostras também.

6-Eu adoro sorvete. Principalmente banana-split em homenagem ao meu amado, mesmo ele tendo uma filha.

1-Mas você sabe que eu também te amo né?

6-Hahãm, por isso não preciso me preocupar.

Rep: O que é mais precioso pra você?

1-As memórias de minha finada amada Cristal, o amor que eu tenho pela minha filha e pela minha namorada Elenna, a amizade com a mãe da minha filha e com a minha melhor amiga e bananas.

2-O meu melhor amigo Ira. sorriso

3-Os animaizinhos fofinhos da floresta.

5- ¬¬"

4-Minha filha e o Ira

5-Minha prima Lina e a morte do Ira.

6-O Ira, ele é tudo...

Rep: Qual seu estilo de musica favorito?

1-Todos os estilos de rock

2-Eletrônico e musicas alegres. XD

3-O canto dos pássaros.

4-Rock gótico.

5-Musica clássica.

6-Tudo o que o Ira gosta.

7-Rock e musicas da Disney.

Rep: Você canta no chuveiro?

1-Eu canto em homenagem a minha Cristal toda hora, e antes de dormir pra minha filhinha.

2-Huhauhahhuahuahu, com certeza.

3-Nunca.

4-Só musicas tristes e melancólicas, mas isso antes de conhecer o Ira.

5-Não, isso é coisa do Ira, eu sou superior a ele.

6-Só se o Ira puder me escutar.

7-Eu sim. Sorrindo

Rep: Complete essa frase: " Se eu tivesse três desejos" :

1-Eu traria Cristal de volta a vida, eu não precisasse me separar daqueles que eu amo, bananas, muitas bananas.

2-Que o Ira não me desse mais paneladas, só isso.

1-Ira da uma panelada nela Hhuahuahuahuahuahuahuaa...

3-Que meus pais voltassem a vida, que eu consiga me vingar do demônio que destruiu minha vida, que eu fosse o Necromante mais poderoso do mundo.

4-Que minha filha crescesse forte e saudavel, que eu pudesse comer algo mais do que sangue, que o Ira continue sempre comigo.

5-Que o Ira fosse assassinado, que o Ira fosse morto e que o Ira fosse totalmente destruído.

6-Que o Ira se case comigo, que nós tenhamos filhas tão lindas quanto essa gracinha que é a filha dele, que ele sempre me ame.

6-Que meus pais me amem, gatinhos, bananas e pipocas com sangue.

Rep:Você é sonâmbulo, ronca ou fala durante a noite?

1-Eu não sei, acho que não.

4-Não se preocupa Ira, você não faz nada essas coisas. E eu não preciso dormir.

6-Isso não vale, a vampira já dormiu com o Ira, eu também quero.

2-Você ainda não pode, você ainda é menor, o Ira já te explicou que só vai casar com você depois que você fizer no mínimo 16 anos. E eu não faço nada desse tipo.

3-Eu não.

7-Eu não né mamãe?

4-Hahãm filha, você é um anjinho dormindo.

5-Eu não faço nada disso.

2-E daquela fez que você, depois de roncar muito, começou a gritar o nome do Ira, socar a parede e sair correndo pelos corredores?

5-Eu já te disse, ele tinha invadido minha mente.

2-Hahãm, sei...

Rep:Se você tivesse que escolher uma palavra do dicionário pra te descrever, qual seria?

1-Insano

2-Amiga

3-Amaldiçoado

4-Vampira

5-Vingativo

6-Jovem, infelizmente jovem demais pra casar com meu amor. Depressão TT.TT

7-Uma criança meio vampira meio raça desconhecida. )

Rep: Qual sua historia pra dormir favorita?

1-Alice no país das maravilhas e Peter Pan.

2-Qualquer uma sobre amizade. E mulheres sensuais.

3-Aquelas que tem animaizinhos, apesar de não conhecer nenhuma.

4-Os que tenham vampiros. Mas quando eu era criança eu gostava de Branca de Neve.

5-Isso é pra mulherzinha como o Ira.

6-A de amores impossíveis. Ainda em depressão

7-Qualquer uma da Disney ou que os meus pais contem.

Rep:Em que matéria você provavelmente acabaria reprovado, se estudasse em uma escola?

1-Eu reprovei em tudo. TT.TT Não tava nesse planeta na época de fazer as provas.

2-Eu dei sorte e já tinha voltado. Passei em tudo.

3-Nunca fui a escola.

4-Eu era malzona em matemática e física.

5-Eu também não estava aqui na época das provas, culpa desse maldito Ira.

6-Eu ainda to na Sétima serie, não tem como ser ruim...

7-Eu nunca fui pra escola. P

Rep:Qual a sua idade?

1-17 na Terra e uns 203 no outro mundo...

2-17 Eu sou meio ano mais velha que o Ira, se ele não tivesse ficado no outro mundo, é claro.

3-23

4-Acho que uns três milênios.

5-19

6-13, mas to quase fazendo 14. Falta pouco pra eu finalmente poder me casar com o Ira. esperançosa

7-Eu tenho 4.

Rep: Are you too sexy for your shirt?

1-Nem vou tirar, eu gosto dela.

3-NÃO.

4-Pro Ira eu sou.

5-Não.

6-Eu queria ser, mas ninguém me deixa.

7- Hã?

2-Eu sou muito. Começa a tirar a roupa. Todos seguram ela

1-Acabou, valeu pela entrevista mas a gente tem q segurar a Lina, depois você volta ta bom?

Rep: Mas ainda não acabou. Qual a nota que vocês... Leva panelada do Ira e é zunido longe

Finalmente:

The End ( Será? )


	2. A história do Darian

Vou contar uma história que aconteceu muito tempo atrás. Numa era em que os homens eram capazes de feitos incríveis e as guerras eram feitas com sangue e ferro, em um mundo em que os anões e elfos povoavam as montanhas e florestas e os dragões sobrevoavam o céu. Essa é a história de Darian, o necromante.

Tudo começou anos antes de Darian nascer. Em um reino isolado e pequeno, longe de qualquer cidade e do poder dos reis havia uma pequena vila elfica. Todos aquele que lá viviam eram extremamente belos e ótimos caçadores, e viviam em um local cheio de animais e alimentos fartos. Lá não havia discórdia e todos eram felizes.

Todos viviam suas vidas, mas ao mesmo tempo todos adoravam uma jovem elfa chamada Elenna, o caminho para as estrelas, em élfico. Ela era a mais formosa e linda elfa daquela pacata vila. Seu canto era o mais belo e seus trejeitos eram os mais calmos e preciosos. Era tão adorada que até mesmo os animas da floresta se reuniam como que por mágica á sua volta.

E todos viveram felizes naquela vila abandonada no meio do nada. Até o dia em que os primeiros humanos chegaram. Eles eram cordiais e respeitavam os elfos. Eles moravam em uma pequena caravana que estava de passagem, e como não iriam parar por muito tempo fizeram amizade com os elfos que lá viviam.

E então a magia aconteceu. Ninguém soube o que os atraiu, mas aquela bela princesa élfica se apaixonou por um jovem aprendiz de feiticeiro daquela caravana. Os dois se encontravam escondidos e o laço entre os dois cresceu enormemente. Os dois fizeram promessas e no dia em que a caravana foi embora ambos choraram como se as suas vidas estivessem terminadas.

Mas os anos se passaram e o jovem aprendiz retornou. Ele havia se tornado um homem, e já não era mais somente um aprendiz, mas sim um mago poderoso, que criou no meio da floresta sua torre. Ela era alta e reluzente, e brilhava como ouro graças as magias do mago. O casamento se deu extremamente rápido. A cerimônia foi muito bela, com todos os elfos daquela pequena vila comemorando a união.

Logo depois nasceu o fruto de tão abençoada união: Darian, o anjo protetor, que viveu feliz naqueles seus primeiros anos, aprendendo com os elfos suas linguagens e como apreciar a natureza, e com de seu pai ele aprendeu o respeito pelas artes ocultas da magia, ele aprendeu a teme-las. E aqueles anos foram felizes. Mas mal sabia Darian que sua felicidade e sua terrível sina apenas esperava adormecida a hora de soltar sua fúria sobre a vila...

Mas o tempo logo passou, mesmo aquela falsa ilusão de felicidade terminou. Pois, um tempo depois de completar 9 anos de vida um demônio surgiu para cobrar uma antiga divida. Seu pai havia feito um pacto para se tornar mais poderoso e agora o demônio retornara para cobrar o preço.

O demônio destruiu e matou cada elfo da vila, estrupou virgens e destruiu crianças. E mesmo com toda aquela chacina ele não estava satisfeito, e virou seus olhos para a torre onde o mago vivia. Seus pais não tiveram a mínima chance, e durante horas Darian ouviu os gritos de sua familia escondido do demônio.

Ele ficou tanto tempo ouvido aqueles sons terríveis que não soube se haviam passado horas ou dias. Mas uma hora tudo acabou e ele saiu de seu esconderijo apenas para ver sua vida destruída. Pois em seus pais não restava nem mesmo um pingo de humanidade, eles não estavam apenas mortos, eles estavam totalmente destruídos.

O tempo passou e Darian via constantemente a torre de seus pais ser invadida por grupos de Fighters em busca de tesouros. E durante todos aqueles anos o adolescente se tornou mais frio e distante, odiando aqueles malditos que invadia sua torre. Sua única companhia eram os animais que viviam na floresta e na torre com ele.

Até o dia em que sua torre foi invadida por um grupo muito grande de "heróis" e desesperado Darian fugiu. A torre desmoronou e desde então Darian nunca mais voltou para aquele lugar abandonado.

E então ele partiu em uma jornada para se tornar mais forte e vingar a morte de seus pais naquele maldito demônio. Ele logo chegou em uma cidade onde conheceu um orc velho dono de uma pensão. Ele era um mago e logo Darian se tornou seu discípulo. Mas um dia o velho orc falou que ele estava quase pronto, faltava apenas um último teste, recuperar seu outro olho. E assim Darian partiu para a maior aventura de sua vida. E assim começa a lenda...


End file.
